


Dance

by T2Boy2



Series: Home [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Disney, Elsamaren Week (Disney), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Iced Honey, Love, M/M, No Angst, Reindeer, elsa falls for her first, just a crazy idea, lesibian, living in nature, slowburn for maren, to late i know but stil, well not much anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2
Summary: Elsa learns how to dance - luckily she is not alone. Honeymaren has to suffer with her. Also, Anna and Yelena are sly foxes!
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Ryder Nattura/Original Character(s)
Series: Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600267
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am so late for elsamaren week but I saw the titles for each prompt and an idea hit me over the head. I will see where this takes me. Along for the ride? Be my guest ;-)  
> P.s this is barley prove read so bear with me!

After fowling the voice, meeting her mother's people, finding Ahtohallan, turning into the fifth spirit, nearly dying, being saved by her sister and in turn saving Arendelle from certain doom, Elsa thought that little could surprise her. But had she been wrong, so wrong! Right now she was surprised by how much her sister seemed to fit in the role of queen, confidently preparing her own coronation, with little help of Elsa by the way. Anna did really well in the private lessons she got from her big sister, in which she passed all her knowledge to the redhead, giving her insight's in the day to day hustle and bustle that was needed to rule a Kingdom and only someone who had done it for some time would know. It was remarkable how well her little sister was keeping track of complicated trade agreements, taxes, council meetings, the rules of holding curt and so on and so on. Not to mention that Anna seemed to easily remember ALL the names of any given king, queen, princess, prince, lord, knight, dame, diplomate and ALL of their respective family members - with ease. A task Elsa had struggled greatly with!

As she watched her sister giving Kai orders in a confident yet kind manner a lot of rulers Elsa had met in her time, including herself, could only dream of, she knew her sister was born for all this.

Like she was born to live like the Northuldra, in nature, as her mother had. To her surprise adjusting was no problem. It was only one month before Anna was going to be an official queen and Elsa was traveling back and forth between the enchanted forest and Arendelle, never spending more than a few nights in one place. She wanted to make the transition as smooth as possible for everyone. Not just the transition of power but also the change in living agreements. Elsa would live far away from Anna and she tried to ease both of them into that by not staying away for too long at first. But if she was honest with herself, Elsa would not have returned so quickly to Arendell if it was not for her sister, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven and her own sense of duty for that matter.

For one there was the forest in its self, even more, beautiful with the mist gone, and her spirit comrades. She loved roaming around the trees, Bruni on her shoulder and Gale chasing them, discovering secret places, visiting the earth giants and riding on Nokk across the dark sea, sometimes with Ahtohallan as goal sometimes just for the sheer joy it brought them both.

They showed her what it meant to be the fifth spirit and slowly she grasped what her purpose really was.

And the Northuldra tribe had all but conquered her heart after her first day with them. Any doubts she might had where forgotten at her first arrival. The whole camp welcomed her with open arms. The children had made little welcome gifts for her out of chestnuts and pinecones. One girl of maybe four was holding an especially well-made figure of a reindeer in one hand and had her younger sister of maybe two years at the other. Elsa felt reminded of another pair of sisters so long ago and smiled warmly at the two. She approached them, kneeled down and asked: "Is this for me?"

The girl nodded, blushed deeply and gave the figure to Elsa, who was more than a little impressed that a child this age had such a good eye for proportions.

"I love it! Thank you." Elsa's eyes where soft and her smile warm and inviting.

That broke the respectful hesitation of the young ones and soon all children pushed forward to show Elsa what there had made, admiring her beautiful white dress and begging for some examples of her magic. The young woman found her arms full of little figures, more or less skillful made. For each child, she had kind words and an even kinder smile and the little ones seemed smitten with the new addition to their tribe. Even as her arms were full she managed to wave her hand a little, casting some small snowflakes that took the form of miniature reindeer that, with a little help of Gale, chased the children around in an exciting game of tag. The laughter of the adults that stood by mixed with the jubilation of the children and Elsa felt warmth fill her heart. True she had trouble standing up now taking into account how loaded she was - but still the gesture was adorable.

The rescue was close by in the form of Honeymaren with a bag in her hand. The young woman easily relived Elsa of her burden and offered Elsa her hand, helping her stand. Not letting go right away she gave her hand a fond squeeze.

"Welcome home Elsa." Simple words were spoken with an honest smile that reached her eyes and Elsa found herself smiling back openly, feeling a funny little tug in her chest that was entirely new to her.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, welcome home!" She hadn't even noticed that Ryder had stood at her other side and jumped a little as the excitable young man gave her a friendly pad on the back.

"Thank you." She replied kindly to make up for not noticing him sooner but he seemed not offended at all.

"Come. We show you where you can stay!" Honeymaren laid a hand on Elsa's shoulder and led her to the goahti that they had prepared for her. Touched by the gesture that a permanent home had been build extra for her she stepped inside. It was one room that smelled of fresh wood and there was no bed but a mattress padded wit dry moos and covered with fur blankets. A small fireplace was in the middle of the room, for making tea ore heating up a little bit of water to freshen up in the morning. It was humbler than everything she ever had lived in and Elsa grew immediately fond of it. At dinner, she sat between Yelena and Honeymaren, a great honor as she later learned, with Yelena being the current leader and Honeymaren her successor. Both women going out of their way to make her feel at ease, telling interesting stories of the Northuldra and live in the forest and took great care that her cup was always full and her plate never empty. Slowly one by one the tribe had gone to sleep, tired after a long day of work until Yelena, Honeymaren and Elsa were the only ones left at the fire.

"Well, you two young ones may work with little sleep but I need to get my rest. Elsa, if you wish so, Honeymaren is freed from her duties during your stay to show you around. When will you return to Arendelle?"

"In five days. A diplomat of Arrington will arrive for a meeting and I want to prepare Anna and guide her through it."

"Ah, teaching by example, very wise. Good then. See you in the morning." Yelena stood and walked silently like a shadow to her lavvu.

Elsa took a deep breath looking up at the sky, alight with stars and exhaled with content.

"Happy?" a short question but there was a smile in that deep voice.

' _Straight to the point'_ Elsa thought as she turned to look at her companion. There were sitting similar to the first time there had sat at a campfire and talked about the voice that had called her. Honeymaren looked at her the same way as she had back then, smiling – one eyebrow raised slightly. The little tug in Elsa's chest came back.

"Very." she said honestly.

Both turned their gaze back to the sky - sitting in silence for a while longer. Elsa was surprised that it was not an awkward silence, more like the ones she shared with her sister, but not quite the same either. A thought came to her.

"Sorry that you have to babysit me tomorrow but I really think I need a guide. Without Gale, I would never found the camp to be honest. "

At that Honeymaren laughed. It was the first time Elsa heard the other woman laugh. It was a great sound - carefree and light - another tug in Elsa's chest.

"You are kidding, right? It's a great honor to assist the fifth spirit who brought us back the sky." Honeymaren had stood up and gestured dramatically to the stars.

' _A playful side too? Interesting.'_

"Then I may accept your assistance." Elsa answered regally, straighten her back, trying and succeeding to like the feared ice queen some thought she was. But Honeymaren only laughed more and Elsa's face melted with a light chuckle.

"Really though, you don't have to worry that you keep me from something important, Elsa." Honeymaren spoke after her laughter had calmed down.

"Right now there is nothing more important than the relationship between the Northuldra and Arendelle. Old wounds must be healed and the new alliance must be strengthened, not just by words but by actions that are not as dramatic as destroying a dam ore nearly flooding a kingdom - normal stuff. Nice stuff. Like a celebration ore something of that kind. Stuff people like to remember. No one likes to remember nearly dying ore losing home and livelihood. So what is more important to show you everything I know about our culture so you can represent us properly when you have to go to all these parties, balls or whatever they called? You have to at least be able to show them how to build a fire from nothing ore how to gut a fish." she said simply.

"But Yelena was right. It is late and there is a lot to see. We should get some rest. Need help to find your goahti? They're pretty much look the same, it can be hard to tell them apart in the dark." Honeymaren spoke calmly, her lips tucked up slightly and her eyes smiling.

' _She had said our culture. Not hers. Ours.'_

Again - a tug in her chest.

"The most diplomates and lords I know would trough up when I show them how to gut a fish." Elsa said smiling, accepting the help to find her little hut.

Honeymaren smirked, her eyes shining: "But isn't that the point?" Elsa nearly snorted as she laughed.

There reached her new little home.

"Thank you. I would have been lost without you."

"No problem at all. We have to cover each other's back I guess." Honeymaren spoke simply.

Elsa's face must have spoken volumes because the other woman quickly offered an explanation.

"I think Yelena and your sister are writing to each other. I saw Gale carry a letter roughly in the direction of Arendelle. That can only mean trouble for both of us. Yelena is a sly one and what I have seen and heard of your sister, she is too. We have to be careful!" the Northuldra spoke jestingly, and then with an easy chuckle added: "Good night, Elsa. I see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Honeymaren." Elsa spoke softly

The five days that followed were some of the best in Elsa's life. She was nearly overwhelmed at how much there was to learn. But Honeymaren, always close by, was a patient and competent teacher. She was not only a trained protector of her people but also knew a lot about nature, surviving in the forest, about Northuldra history and she had a way of explaining things that did not make Elsa think she was a complete idiot. But what impressed Elsa the most was Maren's way with people. When the two of them would walk through the camp, heading for the forest, the river ore the reindeer herd, it was clear by the way the others greeted Maren or asked her something, that they not only respected but loved her greatly. It was no surprise to Elsa that Yelena had chosen Maren as her successor.

What did surprise her was that after the diplomat of Arrington had happily left Arendelle again, three new guests arrived. The two sisters and Kristoff had tea and Elsa nearly choked on hers as Kai lead Yelena, Honeymaren and Ryder in. Her eyes darted to Ryder and Kristoff who, after a loud and happy hello, were already in a deep conversation about something reindeer related, to Anna who looked not surprised in the slightest and greeted Yelena like an old friend and at this point she didn't even need to see the dry look on Honeymaren's face to know she was in trouble. The young Northuldra slumped in the chair next to Elsa, arms crossed, that little smile of hers tugging at her lips.

"Told you!" she whispered and gave the taller woman a sympathetic shove with her shoulder.

Elsa could feel the restrained power of the body next to her and be not surprised at the little tug in her chest, but more about the fact that she had been missing it a little in the time the two had been apart. She returned the small smile that was offered to her, looked on last time at the back of sisters' head and with a great sigh accepted her fate, whatever it may be.

"Tea?" she asked her companion, reaching for the pot.

Maren's eyes were laughing.

Elsa's fate was, as is turned out, mundane yet terrifying. At least for her. It was….

"Dancing? Anna I don't know about this."

She sat with Yelena, Honeymaren, and Anna in her old study. Well, Anna's study now. Kristoff, Ryder, and Olaf had gone off with Sven to harvest ice. A skill that Honeymaren's younger brother had been dying to learn.

"Don't worry Elsa. I have thought this trough. You crown me, the priest hands me the scepter and imperial orb and my first dance as queen goes to the Northuldra, in this case, Honeymaren, to strengthen our alliance and as a statement for the other Kingdoms. After that we two dance and I give you back for a dance with the representative of the Northuldra , Honeymaren again.

Get it!? Like symbolic. That it is totally ok for you to head your calling and stay in the forest. It's perfect. A simple and clear gesture - without someone destroying a dam or sacrificing themselves. You know normal stuff. People like normal stuff and I want them to like you and not think you have turned into some elusive ice witch that has gathered a tribe of crazy tree- worshipers around her or something like that. And doing normal stuff like a nice little dance is a good way to start doing exactly that."

Elsa felt a small smile tug at her lips at Anna's choice of words, had not long ago another future leader spoken nearly the same. She could not oppose it. It was a good plan and Anna had spoken like a true queen. Pride bloomed in her chest for her little sister.

"It would help us greatly Elsa." Yelena spoke, obviously thinking she still needed convincing.

"A good political standing is important and could protect the forest and the tribe from great harm and it will lessen rumors about you and our people, I am sure. How are they calling us again, Anna?"

"Elusive ice witch and crazy tree-worshipers." Anna offered and joined in Yelena's and Honeymaren's laughter.

"Well, there are kind of right about the tree-worship-thing." Honeymaren said, shrugging.

"True." Yelena admitted still chuckling.

Elsa smiled at the three and suddenly something important crossed her mind.

"I hate to be the spoilsport but I am not exactly the most experienced dancer and Honeymaren had never danced any kind of Arendelle dance at all, not to mention that your coronation is in three weeks. Is this enough time to practice?"

"Relax sis. Honeymaren is leading so all you have to do is look beautiful and spirit-like. Easy! As for Honeymaren, Yelena told me she is a great dancer and a quick learner."

"She is! Don't worry, child." Yelena confirmed

"And I have the best dance instructor there is. Ilse could even teach Sven how to waltz!" Anna resourced her sister further. Elsa wanted to add more concerns but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"We got this." Honeymaren said simply, her eyes full of trust in…her?

' _She said we. Not I got this'_

Elsa could only nod in response.

After two lessons with Ilse, the praised dance instructor, Elsa was sure that they indeed 'got this'. All Yelena had said about Honeymaren's dancing and learning abilities proofed to be true and more. As Elsa watched her and Anna glide over the dance floor and could barely believe that the young Northuldra had been shown these dance steps two days ago. It was their last rehearsal for the day and the soon to be ex-queen waited for her cue. Like Anna, she had to wear the dress that she would be wearing at the coronation so Honeymaren could practice not to step on it.

Like she weighed nothing Anna was lifted into the air while Maren made an elegant half-turn, sat Anna on her feet again and without missing a beat proceeded their elegant glide over the dancefloor. It all looked spectacular Elsa had to admit. The onlookers in the form of Kristoff, Yelena, Ryder, Sven, and Olaf must have thought so too. At least by the looks on their faces and the excited clapping of little stick hands. Was this a tear on Kristoff's face?

The Anna and Honeymaren part came to an end with Honeymaren spinning Anna, letting her go so Elsa could take over. Elsa did not know how this part of the dance looked. It was not much of an eye-catcher that was certain. None of the sisters had the physical strength to lift the other up or something similar fancy, but it felt amazing. Like a free day spend with one another, playing and maybe building a snowman together when everyone else was asleep. Again with an elegant spin, Elsa was given over to Northuldra.

Dancing with the other woman was surprising, to say the least. She was excellent and Elsa could blindly trust her lead but what confused Elsa more was the weird things she would focus on. Like when Honeymaren lift her just as easily as she had Anna, she could feel the muscles in warriors arms contract. Or that she was so strongly aware of the hand that was resting on her hip. But what baffled her most was the fact that it absolutely did not bother her to be this close to Honeymaren. She had come a long way when it came to physical contact but how much time she spent with this person again? Eight days? And yet here she was, held close by someone that was basically a stranger and just dance ….danced….danced.

"Kristoff?! Are you crying, dear?" Anna looked like she couldn't decide if wanted to laugh or hug the burly men. The royal family and their guests had sat down for dinner. A healthy soup together with the last of the days bread been served. A simple meal. Dinner was always a less formal affair – no staff around.

' _Lucky for us'_ Elsa thought as she watched the scene unfold before her.

"No" Kristoff sniffed, clearly crying.

" **I am** crying!" Ryder, who was sitting to Kristoff's left startled all with his outburst.

"And I am not ashamed to admit it."

Honeymaren looked up from her soup, took a brief glance at her brother at her right, taking in his wet cheeks and running nose, before looking down on her meal again but not without a kind hand on his shoulder .

"Ry, please calm down." she said, not unfriendly.

"I….I can't! It was just so beautiful…the way you danced I…..when you and Anna had your part it made me so proud to be Northuldra. We….we are making a step forward to a better future. Forgiving our enemies…it is so… so" now he really started bawling, face in his hands.

"Ryder it was just a dance." Honeymaren tried to bring at least a little common sense to this conversation.

"Yelena, could you please help me here?" the young Northuldra turned to her leader. Yelena sat straight, eyes closed, her hands on her legs, looking every bit the proud chief but as she opened her eyes there were swimming in tears.

"So touching." she whispered, struggling to keep her voice steady. At the dumbfounded look on Honeymaren's face, Elsa quickly looked away to avoid dying of laughter and turned to Anna who tried consoling her completely distraught fiancé.

"Dear, it's alright! Sure it was tuff growing up but look at us now! Elsa and I are doing fine."

"I know…It's just….you two looked so happy. You must have looked like this when you were small girls. Little Anna and little Elsa all happy and cheerful and then….then …" he could not finish the sentence as a new wave of tears overtook him.

"Oh sweetheart, please stop crying. When you cry, I have to cry." Anna turned to her sister, already sounding like she had a bad cold.

"It was really fun to dance with you though. And you looked so at ease with Honeymaren. It was so nice to see you like this….…"

Wordlessly Elsa folded her arms around her sister, holding her close as Anna's shoulders shook with silent sobs. Helplessly she looked around the table, from Kristoff and Ryder to Yelena, still sitting like a statue while Olaf gave her a warm hug, finally meeting Honeymaren's gaze.

The Northuldra leaned a little over the table so Elsa could hear her whispered words.

"Run! I distract them." her face was dead serious, eyes shining.

This time Elsa snorted while she laughed.

Even though Honeymaren, Ryder, and Yelena stayed in Arendelle till, after the coronation, Elsa still fluctuated between the Forest and her old home, checking in with the other spirits and passing messages from Yelena to Rue, the head of the healing hut and stand-in as leader. The woman was ancient, blind as a mole but still sharp like a knife and friendly like a soft breeze in spring. She and all too old, too young or too sick to travel would stay behind, protected by a group of warriors Yelena had handpicked. But a big delegation was preparing to make the long way to Arendelle, older children and teenagers who were allowed to come could barely contain their excitement and bombarded Elsa with questions as soon she entered the camp. To be fair not just the younger ones were nearly losing it. Aru, tall and thin like a willow, always shooed Elsa away when she came to close to his workplace. He was a very talented tailor of the tribe and, by Yelena's order, made the clothes Honeymaren was going to wear at coronation himself.

"Oh no, go the other way around Elsa! I warn you. Not the chance of a glimpse for you! I want to see the look on Honeymaren's face when she sees this masterpiece for the first time. I will not risk you spoiling everything by telling her how it looks. So off you go." he said looking stern and making a dismissive gesture with his hand. Elsa rolled her eyes dramatically and groaned, but did go the other way around to get to Rue, not showing how much she loved that the others felt comfortable enough to talk to her like that like she was one of them. No queen, no spirit, just Elsa.

Quickly informing Rue that the "special surprise for the future queen" - Yelena had refused to say what it was - had to be warped extra careful or the sea wind in Arendelle would destroy it. Rue had only nodded, assuring it would be done. Finished with her task Elsa rushed to her goahti to grab some things before leaving for Arendelle, the last time before the coronation. Carefully avoiding Aru's line of sight she left the camp, reached out for Nokk and rushed back to her old home. She was late the sky already growing dark; it would be around midnight when she would arrive at the castle. Well, sleep did not come easy to her these days anyway. It was one week before the coronation and Elsa started to feel a little anxious. It was not nearly as bad as she had felt before her own, but still, she was going to dance in front of a lot of strangers that were all looking at her. It was enough for troubled dreams of gloves and shekels binding her.

Not to wake anyone she quietly entered the castle grounds, nodding a greeting to the guards on duty. But to her surprise, she found she was not the only one awake at this hour. Brushing Vakker, her deer, near the stables, all alone, shoulders tight and her usual aura of confidence somewhat dimmed stood Honeymaren. The animal seemed to feel the distress of her rider, softly nibbling at her clothes, holding extra still as her owner worked. In the past weeks, Elsa had spent a lot of time with the other woman. They had talked, got to know each other and it felt like the most natural thing in the world - a fact that absolutely baffled her. Thanks to that she was pretty sure what was bothering the warrior. She acted before she could overthink it. Intuition told her what was bothering the other and the tug in her chest pushed her forward.

"Hey." she spoke to the smaller woman, greeting Vakker by softly stroking her neck. The big and hefty reindeer was obviously enjoying the attention so she turned her head a little to nibble at Elsa's travel gown fondly.

"Hey." a guarded smile was given – one that did not reach her eyes.

"Nervous?" straight to the point was always best with Honeymaren.

"What gave me away?" the other asked a twisted shadow of her usual humor in her voice.

"That it's the middle of the night? Or that I am all alone and brooding? Both?" still that guarded smile – false protection like gloves once had been for a younger Elsa.

' _She is trying to look brave! Make it seem like not that big of a deal. Don't let her!'_ something inside Elsa spoke urgently. A soft hand found its place on Honeymaren's shoulder and blue and brown eyes met, silently communicating.

' _You don't have to hide what you feel'_ Elsa tried to communicate to her companion.

"Very nervous!" Honeymaren confessed with a sigh, breaking eye contact, leaning her forehead against Vakker's side.

"There will be so many people, from lands I've never even heard of and all will be watching me doing something I just learned three weeks ago. So much depends on this. It's crazy!" her voice was slightly muffled by the dark fur of her reindeer.

It was surprising to see the strong, sometimes stoic warrior loose her cool like this, and weirdly alluring.

' _What else makes you lose your composure Honeymaren?'_

The tug in Elsa's chest grew stronger and a slight blush tried to fight its way up.

' _Not the time!'_

"I am nervous too. But we got this. Besides even if you fall I just do what Anna said and look all spirit-like and none will even notice what you are doing."

' _Where was that even coming from?'_

"Really?" Honeymaren asked trying to stifle her laughter.

"I promise I walk right over you!"

At that Honeymaren lost her battle, bent over and laughed until tears were in her eyes and breath became a much needed resource.

"Tha…thank for your help then." She said a little breathless after she calmed down a bit.

"Well, let's get Vakker tugged in before I brush her fur of. Come, girl."

Practiced hands took quick care of the tasked at hand and soon Elsa found herself walking next to the other woman in dark halls, early quite only light by the moon.

Elsa's companion stopped, turning slightly to look at her, they had reached Elsa's room.

"Thank you. I needed that!" there it was again, that genuine smile that reached her eyes and made them talk.

"Anytime." Elsa spoke and hoped her tone conveyed how much she meant that.

"Goodnight Elsa." the warrior said and walked past Elsa to her own room

"Goodnight Honeymaren."

"Maren." the other said, looking over shoulder at Elsa.

"Uh?"

"Just Maren. All my friends call me that." simple words, spoken with smiling eyes and gone she was.

' _Friends.'_ Elsa thought dumbfounded. The tug in her chest made itself known again.

The Northuldra delegation arrived two days before the coronation among the other guests. Mounted on reindeer, proudly singing an old travel song - there were a sight to behold, easily catching the eye of everyone. Some were laden with mysterious warped bundles and not even Maren would tell Elsa what was in them.

"When the time has come you will know." the Maren would speak, arms crossed over her chest - in that suddenly very annoying sagely ton of hers and then laugh when the taller woman would blow a raspberry at her. Something more akin to Anna but it was so easy to be playful around Maren. Elsa enjoyed every moment of it. The coronation was nearly upon them and she would feel anything but playful then.

' _How fast can two days go by?'_ Elsa wondered.

Coronation day was finally at hand. And being surprised yet again everything was going smoothly. No hiccups, no accidents. Anna looked radiant and moved through the day with such grace and confidence that Elsa was sure her chest would burst with love and pride at some point. As she crowned her little sister she thought of that sweet little girl, so feisty yet so compassionate and as Anna roused as queen of Arendelle, locking eyes with Elsa for a second before turning to the priest, she saw that this girl was still there – in this courageous, strong woman who had risked everything for her - twice! Elsa knew she made the right choice.

Elsa had thought that she would not feel playful at all at the coronation, specifically the dance. But she found herself to be wrong. Anna's first dance as queen was a more open affair than it was tradition but the queen didn't care. She wanted as much of her people witness and enjoy the festivities, not just some selected guests. The coronation itself had been for a small circle to be feasible at all but after this, the rest of the celebration was held out in the open, on the castle grounds, for everyone who wished to be there.

One moment Elsa had been in a boring conversation with duke what's -his -name and the other she found herself hearing the music to the dance she had rehearsed so many times. With subtle steps, Elsa took her position, looked and was nearly overwhelmed by the feeling in her chest - no small tug any more but a strong and constant pull, nearly painful but exhilarating at the same time.

Honeymaren had stepped forward and there was no denying it – Aru was a master in his craft. The young warrior wore a mostly black tunic, not unifiliar to her usual clothes but made of much finer thread. Only the collar and the rims of her tunic dyed in bold colors – red and blue. It was hugging Maren's strong body well, much like a uniform would have done. Her inevitable hat discarded, her thick dark brown hair had been braided in a similar fashion as Yelena's, almost looking like a crown. To put it simply – she looked dashing and mysterious, straight out of the mythical tails of old. With adoring eyes on her, Maren greeted the queen by putting her right fist to her heart, the tradition for a Northudra warrior, then offering her hand to the young queen – a clear request to dance. As soon the queen and Maren start Elsa finally gets to know what was in the carefully warped bundles. From trees, the rampant, from everywhere that was high up a skilled hidden climber of the Northuldra deftly opened the bundles with a great swish and it starts raining beautiful flowers, light blue and gifted with an intoxicating scent. It was a stunning side to behold and a good thing Maren was such a confident dancer because Anna nearly faulted in her steps a little as she saw what was happening around her.

Gale had appeared. Elsa could feel her roaming nearby, letting the flowers fall slower, picking some up and weaving them into braids of little girls and young women.

' _Show of!'_ the spirit in human form thought and rolled her eyes a little, barely containing a smile.

As she headed her cue for Anna's and her part of the dance she elegantly yet playful flicked with her hand, adding some frozen highlights to the flowers making the whole scene even more spectacular to look at. She grabs the hands of her sister and while they turn and circle each other she briefly wonders how the flowers kept so fresh for so long and when she spins away from Anna she is pretty sure that Samantha or Nokk have something to do with it.

' _Or both?'_

Then Maren is with her, holding her, gliding to the music, eyes shining brightly and all thoughts vanished from her mind. A nice feeling, especially when you tend to have a thousand thoughts at once like Elsa still does sometimes. She barely registers that the Northuldra were losing it at this point – cheering, starting a chant fitting to the music, and as Anna pulled Kristoff on the dancefloor - opening it for everyone - the whole delegation of the enchanted forest practically storms it. To Elsa's delight she could see that some of the tribe had a citizen of Arendelle or even an important diplomat as a dance partner, a friend made over the course of the day. Children of both sides mingling happily.

The Northuldra, dressed in bold colors certainly stood out but as that seemed to bother no one.

As Elsa changed partners - from Maren to Kristoff, to Olaf, to Ryder, to Yelena, to Anna and back to Maren -clarity had overcome her mind.

The future was bright – like the brown eyes meeting hers.

But for now, she would just dance….dance…..dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, that is done and the next part is "Sweet". Stay tuned!


End file.
